Physical Martial Arts Technique
|Taijutsu waza|''Databook'' "Body Attack"}},Daizenshū 4, pages 114-116 is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural abilities. Like ''ki'' manipulation techniques, in the Dragon Ball world, battles are intergrated with various physical techniques. In particular, in boyhood time, when Gokū hasn't manipulated ki, he created various physical techniques on his own. That's not only in Gokū's case; even when battles ended up by ki manipulation techniques, most basic fighting techniques were released through physical techniques. Main Types Basic Type There are three methods of attacking in physical basic type. First are techniques in the punching group, where one attacks the opponent with their fist, elbow, or the likes. Next, the kicking group. Where one uses their leg or knees to attack the opponent. Finally, the last type is the charging group. These are techniques where ones stimulates and pitches their entire body at the opponent. Some techniques include throwing group is also included in basic type, but many of them aren't named throughout the series. Janken manga.png|Jan Ken, Gokū's punching technique with three applications: "Rock", "Scissors" and "Paper." Reacoom Kick manga.png|Reacoom unleashing a knee-kick to defeat Vegeta in one blow. Tenkuupekejiken manga.png|Tenkūpekejiken, a charging technique, where Namu jumps up high into the sky, then drops down his opponent. Combination Type combining punches and kicks with high speed.]] These are techniques that combine the three varieties of basic type which was mentioned before to attack the opponent uninterruptedly. Since these techniques could make the opponent more suffer than in a simple attack, the strength of users can fall through time. However, by attacking the opponent again and again, there's no chance for the opponent to counterattack. Linking Type A type of technique where two people or more can cooperate to perform a single attack. Techniques like Gotenks' Clash Ultra Bū-Bū Volleyball and Tenshinhan's Fist of Four Bodies are included in this type of technique. Fist of Four Bodies is a technique unleashed through his body division. All four clones can attack at the same time, they enclose and attack their opponent. However, it has a big weakness point, because the power is divided among four people, the power and speed fall down. More, the Clash Ultra Bū-Bū Volleyball is a technique performed in combination with the ki manipulation technique Continuous Super Doughnuts, where once the opponent was captured by the Continuous Super Doughnuts, then he can be 'tossed' and 'attacked'. It could be called an enhanced version of Tenshinhan's physical technique, Volley Ball Fist. Intent Type This type includes techniques like Suiken used by Jackie Chun and some martial arts that exist in the real world. These are techniques making the opponents off-guard by mirroring their movements. For instance, the Suiken, one attacks by peculiar movements; by using this mention, Gokū thinks up the Saruken. Afterimage Type This type includes techniques where one deceives their opponents' eyes by creating an afterimage through fast movements. Jackie Chun first used the Zanzōken in at the 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. The more you master it, the more afterimages you can creat. The purpose of this technique is to evade your opponent's attack, and then you can perform your attack. Gokū can obtain this technique just by his observation. Secret Type These are techniques where ones attacks their opponent by secretly counterparting a fluid from their body. Giran and the Saibaimen use this type of attacks. Giran's Guru-Guru Gum is an sticking-fluid attack that wrap around the opponent and thus, constrain their movement. Similarly, the Saibaimen's attack releases a powerful acid from their head, which is too formidable so that it melts away the ground. Detachment Type This is the physical techniques where Majin Bū can uniquely detachs parts of his own body. This part can freely move by its own will and can change into various shapes. By this, Bū can discharge a diverse attack. Merging Type Fusion's a sole merging technique that uniquely belongs to the people of planet Metamor. This fusion technique can only be carried out when the two people roughly has the same power and body size. The two then become one, a new person possessing incredible power. However, the Fusion only lasts for 30 minutes. When posing, their ki must be the same and perform commensurately the pose. If they fail, their body will be ruined, thus, can't advance the fusion true power. Trivia *The term is a blanket term for various styles of hand-to-hand martial arts, either wholly unarmed or using short weapons. References Category:Techniques Category:Physical Martial Arts Techniques Category:Terminology